2002 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=2002 |driver1 =Michael Schumacher |driver1points =144 |driver2 =Rubens Barrichello |driver2points =77 |driver3 =Juan Pablo Montoya |driver3points =50 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =221 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =92 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =65 }} , Schumacher's Ferrari teammate, Rubens Barrichello.]] The 2002 Formula One season was the 53rd season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It consisted of seventeen races, starting in Australia on March 3 and finishing in Japan on October 13. Both World Championships were won in dominant fashion by Michael Schumacher and . Schumacher finished every race on the podium, with eleven wins, six second places and a third place. His tally of eleven victories was a record, jointly held by himself (in , and ) and Nigel Mansell (in ), before he broke it in . He also secured the earliest clinching of the title, after just 11 of the 17 races on July 21st at the . He also set a record for the largest championship point margin to second place, 67 points ahead of teammate Rubens Barrichello. Schumacher's point total of 144 is the highest percentage of total points available to a driver in a season, at 84.71%. Ferrari, in their dominant F2002, scored nine one-two finishes, including doing so at the last five races. In the process, they scored as many points as the other ten teams managed put together. Teams and Drivers |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |chassis = F2001 F2002 |tyre = |engine = 050 051 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Michael Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Thomas Biagi Luciano Burti }} |team = West McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-17 |tyre = |engine = FO110M |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Kimi Räikkönen |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Darren Turner Alexander Wurz Gary Paffett Jean Alesi }} |team = BMW WilliamsF1 Team |chassis = FW24 |tyre = |engine = P82 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Ralf Schumacher |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Juan Pablo Montoya |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Antônio Pizzonia Dirk Müller Giorgio Pantano Jeff Gordon Nico Rosberg Vitantonio Liuzzi }} |team = Sauber Petronas |chassis = C21 |tyre = |engine = 02A |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= 1-15, 17 |thirddrivernumber= 8 |thirddriver= Heinz-Harald Frentzen |thirddriverrounds= 16 |testdrivers= }} |team = DHL Jordan Honda |chassis = EJ12 |tyre = |engine = RA002E |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Giancarlo Fisichella |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Takuma Sato |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Marcel Lasée }} |team = Lucky Strike BAR Honda |chassis = 004 |tyre = |engine = RA002E |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Jacques Villeneuve |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Olivier Panis |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Darren Manning Anthony Davidson Kosuke Matsuura Patrick Lemarié Ryo Fukuda Ralph Firman }} |team = Mild Seven Renault F1 Team |chassis = R202 |tyre = |engine = RS22 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Jenson Button |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Fernando Alonso Tiago Monteiro Sebastien Bourdais }} |team = Jaguar Racing |chassis = R3 |tyre = |engine = CR-3 CR-4 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Eddie Irvine |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Pedro de la Rosa |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Fernando Alonso André Lotterer Antônio Pizzonia James Courtney }} |team = Orange Arrows |chassis = A23 |tyre = |engine = CR-3 CR-4 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Heinz-Harald Frentzen |firstdriverrounds= 1-12 |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Enrique Bernoldi |seconddriverrounds= 1-12 |testdrivers= Antônio Pizzonia Sébastien Bourdais }} |team = Go KL Minardi Asiatech |chassis = PS02 |tyre = |engine = AT02 |numberofdrivers= 3 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Alex Yoong |firstdriverrounds= 1-12, 15-17 |seconddrivernumber= 22 |seconddriver= Anthony Davidson |seconddriverrounds= 13-14 |thirddrivernumber= 23 |thirddriver= Mark Webber |thirddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= David Saelens Bryan Herta Franck Montagny Christijan Albers Antonio Garcia Matteo Bobbi Sergey Zlobin Jirko Malchárek }} |team = Panasonic Toyota Racing |chassis = TF102 |tyre = |engine = RVX-02 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 24 |firstdriver= Mika Salo |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 25 |seconddriver= Allan McNish |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Alexander Storckenfeldt Hélio Castroneves Stéphane Sarrazin Ryan Briscoe }} Season calendar Notes Category:Formula One Seasons